dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Fracture
Fracture is an unnamed man who aids Future Batman and Future Lex Luthor during Brainiac's incursion in an Alternate Future. A random citizen, Fracture was chosen by Batman and Luthor to trial-run a plan to infect common citizens with Exobyte-given powers. Background In an alternate timeline, Lex Luthor's fight with Superman brings an all out war to Metropolis. Shortly after the death of most of the heroes and villains, Brainiac forces arrive forcing Lex into hiding. Eventually he teams up with Future Batman and manages to steal exobytes from Brainiac, using a man known only as Fracture as a test subject for his exobyte testing. It can be surmised from the video "Fractured Future " (also known as In Lex We Trust) that Fracture has similar powers to Lex. He is seen using Gadgets as a power (implanting an explosive device into a Brainiac machine) and also using Acrobatics as his form of movement. His fighting style, however, is questionable as he is seen punching his way through the exterior casing, which may indicate a Brawling style of fighting. However, according to DC Universe Online Legends Fracture is shown (and said by multiple characters) to have temporal based powers. After Fracture defeats the Brainiac forces, he and Lex make their way towards a time device prepared to send Fracture to the past with a container of exobytes in an attempt to save the world. Fracture thanks Lex for giving him powers via an exobyte, when Lex turns on Fracture and electrocutes him. Lex then steals the exobyte container and steps on Fracture's torso on his way to the time portal, effectively killing Fracture. DC Universe Online Legends During Fracture's appearance in DC Universe Online Legends #07 he is shown in a warehouse with several other characters (Cyber, Strongarm, Shock, Allyce) who have gathered in an attempt to fight back Brainaic's forces. He appears when called upon by Cyber to slow Future Batman's metabolism. Later, he and Strongarm are on food scavenging duty when they are contact by Lex Luthor. They return to the base where Brainiac's Enforcers attack when Batman wakes up from his coma after being outfitted with technology and promethium limbs by Cyber. Fracture, in an awkward manner, says that he has to save Batman from the Enforcers by taking him away. Just as an Enforcer attacks, Allyce jumps in the way of it's beam. Her fate was unknown, but presumed dead. Batman tells Fracture he needs to go to the Fortress of Solitude, where they enlist the aid of Strongarm to travel there. Upon arrival, Batman hooks up to the Fortress's computer systems. While he is busy attempting to contact other members of the JLA, Fracture implants a temporal device which feeds Batman false information of events that previously happened, making them appear as though they are real time. Batman attempts to contact several JLA members, and finally reaches Lex Luthor through The Atom's communication device. Batman allows Lex to teleport in with the exobytes. From this point in the comics, Fractured Future parallels the comics having Batman attempt to hold off the Enforcers while Lex uses the Sinestro Corps rings he collected to stabilize the temporal field and travel back in time after killing Fracture. Involvement *Fracture appears in the DC Universe Online Legends comic book series. *Fracture appears in the second cinematic trailer for DCUO. Associated Equipment *Exobyte Origin Style Trivia *Fracture first appeared in DC Universe Online FMV Trailer In Lex We Trust before appearing again in DC Universe Online Legends #7 (July 2011) Gallery File:LegendsComicFracture1.jpg File:LegendsComicStrongarm1.jpg File:Fracture_render_comp_final.jpg File:Fracture_zbrush_comp.jpg Videos See also * New Heroes and New Villains Category:Heroes Category:New Heroes Category:Male Category:Tech